my_version_of_the_arrow_versefandomcom-20200215-history
A page about your topic
For the current season of Arrow, see Season 8 (Arrow). For the upcoming episode of Arrow, see "Green Arrow & The Canaries". : For other uses of "Arrow", see Arrow (disambiguation). : "You, Harper, Sara, the freak in Central City, the Huntress; I got a new guy flying around the city. All these masks? They started with him." : —Quentin Lance to Laurel Lance Synopsis After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was missing and presumed dead for 5 years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother, Moira, much-beloved sister, Thea, and best friend, Tommy welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he has become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his ex-girlfriend, Laurel Lance. As Oliver reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of the Arrow, a vigilante archer, to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be, flanked by his devoted chauffeur and bodyguard, John Diggle, while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under the cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Detective Quentin Lance, is determined to arrest Arrow for operating in his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Introduction At the beginning of most episodes in the first three seasons, a voiceover of Oliver Queen describes briefly the hardships that he faced during his five years away from home. Oliver states that as he has returned, he has decided to help out the people of his city by honoring both his father and his friend, respectively. However, beginning with "Al Sah-him", the monologue changed near the end of the season, briefly describing his crusade, but going on to mention his necessary ascension as the heir to the Demon, Ra's al Ghul. In the fourth season, the monologue was changed as he realized his old approach to bringing justice isn't enough, which leads him to become the Green Arrow. The fifth and sixth season's monologue retains the crusade but also includes Oliver balancing his life as Star City Mayor and as the Green Arrow. However, starting with "Next of Kin", Oliver came to terms following Samantha's death on Lian Yu and decided to pass the Green Arrow mantle to Diggle so that he can take care of his son William. : Season 1 :: "The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found." :: —Neil Lamb to Moira Queen :: The first season of Arrow premiered on October 10, 2012 on The CW and concluded on May 15, 2013. The season consisted of 23 episodes. Synopsis After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the Pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Moira, much-beloved sister Thea, and best friend Tommy welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Laurel Lance. As Oliver reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow – a vigilante – to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be – flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, John Diggle – while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Detective Quentin Lance, is determined to arrest the vigilante operating in his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on – and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Arrow is a television series and a modern retelling of the DC Comics series Green Arrow. Stephen Amell portrays the eponymous lead character Oliver Queen, who fights crime as a vigilante. The series' first season premiered on October 10, 2012, and concluded on May 15, 2013. The second season premiered on October 9, 2013, and concluded on May 14, 2014. The third season premiered on October 8, 2014, and concluded on May 13, 2015. The fourth season premiered on October 7, 2015, and concluded on May 25, 2016. The fifth season premiered on October 5, 2016, and concluded on May 24, 2017. The sixth season premiered on October 12, 2017, and concluded on May 17, 2018. On April 2, 2018, the series was renewed for a seventh season, which premiered in the 2018–19 season.2 The CW announced on January 31, 2019 that the series was renewed for an eighth season. It was announced by Stephen Amell on March 6, 2019, that season eight would serve as the series's final season.